Dreams are my reality
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke sans le vouloir tombe amoureux de Naruto, et s’enferme dans ses rêves. Sasunaru


**Titre :** Dreams are my reality

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, la folle aux cheveux roses, et Sasuke ne sont pas à moi. Les rêves de Sasuke n'appartiennent qu'à lui. La chanson c'est Dreams are my reality de Richard Sanderson (vous savez la chanson de la boum )

**Résumé :** Sasuke sans le vouloir tombe amoureux de Naruto, et s'enferme dans ses rêves.

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru (comme habituelle)

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Note 2 :** bon ben si vous avez cette songfic, c'est en partie grace à mon ototo Shield, donc allez le remercier en lisant ses fics ! Et puis donc bonne lecture cher lectateur !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Met you by surprise_

_I didn't realize_

_That my life would change forever_

(Je t'ai rencontrée par surprise

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte

Que ma vie allait changer pour toujours)

Comment l'avait-il rencontré, pour de vrai ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Ce qui fût une véritable surprise pour lui c'est de découvrir qu'ils seraient dans la même équipe. Première réaction : être avec quelqu'un va me gêner. Non vraiment, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son partenaire pouvait être mignon, adorable… A quel point il pouvait être facile de tomber amoureux de lui.

Il ne pensait pas que faire partit de la même équipe que Naruto allait changer sa vie.

_Saw you standing there_

_I didn't know I cared_

_There was something special in the air_

(Je t'ai vue là debout

Je ne savais pas que tu m'intéressais

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'air)

Un jour alors qu'il essayait d'éviter la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui lui couraient partout avec sa copine blonde, il se retrouva au dessus de la colline des Hokage. Et il le vit. Ses cheveux volants au vent, debout, fier, comme s'il dominait le village de toute sa splendeur. Il semblait tout brillant, les derniers rayons du soleil l'illuminaient. Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto comme ça, et d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le regarder. Le petit blond se retourna vers lui, Sasuke prépara son regard froid, mais Naruto au lieu de lui parler méchemment, lui lança un grand sourire.

Et Sasuke crut mourir tellement son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine à ce moment là.

Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait, mais il aimait ce moment, ce sourire… Ca semblait tellement irréel…

_Dreams are my reality_

_The only kind of real fantasy_

_Illusions are a common thing_

(Les rêves sont ma réalité

La seule chose véritablement merveilleuse

Les illusions sont choses communes)

Sasuke n'avait plus jamais rêvé depuis que son frère avait tué toute sa famille. Mais depuis peu il recommençait. Des rêves concernant Naruto. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce jour là debout sur la colline des Hokage, son sourire, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Des rêves mieux que sa réalité, il préférait vivre dedans, et se jeter des illusions en pleines figures. C'était plus merveilleux que toute sa vie entière.

_I try to live in dreams_

_It seems as if it's meant to be_

(J'essaie de vivre dans le rêve

Il semble que c'est ma destinée)

Il voudrait faire de sa vie un rêve. Que les rêves qui tournent dans sa tête devienne sa propre réalité. Parce qu'il avait comme l'impression de ne pouvoir jamais les réalisé, qu'ils étaient bien trop inaccessible pour lui. Alors il aurait préféré continuer à vivre dans ses rêves. Comme si sa destinée était d'abandonner sa vie pour les rêves, puisque sa vie n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

_Dreams are my reality_

_A different kind of reality_

(Les rêves sont ma réalité

Une différente sorte de réalité)

Il regardait maintenant Naruto de loin. Il l'observait le scrutait. Pour que sa propre réalité devienne plus précise, parce que sa réalité n'était plus la vraie vie qu'on lui avait donnée. Il se noyait au fond de ses rêves, et il avait besoin que l'image du petit blond soit aussi parfaite qu'en vrai.

_I dream of loving in the night_

_And loving seems alright_

_Although it's only fantasy_

(Je rêve d'aimer dans la nuit

Et aimer semble une bonne chose

Bien que ce ne soit qu'imagination)

Et tous les soirs il pense à Naruto, il se fait son propre rêve, sa propre vie, avec le blond qu'il aime. Qu'il aime comme un fou. Celui de ses rêves, comme celui qui existe. Pourtant il semble qu'il n'ait le droit que d'aimer celui de ses rêves. Mais tant pis, c'est déjà bien, même si ça ne reste que son rêve, que son imagination.

_If you do exist_

_Honey don't resist_

_Show me a new way of loving_

(Si tu existes vraiment

Chérie ne résiste pas

Montre-moi une nouvelle façon d'aimer)

Quand le rêve devient trop lourd à porter, il a envie de crier à Naruto d'exister dans sa réalité. Le véritable Naruto. Celui qu'il aime vraiment, au fond. Il voudrait que ce soit lui qu'il prenne dans ses bras, et pas juste son imagination. Il voudrait l'embrasser, l'aimer. Il lui demanderait de ne pas se cacher, de venir au fond de ses bras, de lui montrer comment aimer pour de vrai.

_Tell me that it's true_

_Show me what to do_

_I feel something special about you_

(Dis-moi que c'est vrai

Montre moi comment faire

Je ressens quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour toi)

Il voudrait que la réalité de ses rêves, soit la réalité de sa vie. Que Naruto lui dise que oui c'est vrai au creux de l'oreille en se serrant plus fort contre lui pour lui prouver. Le blond lui saurait sûrement lui montrer comment faire pour aimer, mais pour cela il fallait que son rêve devienne vraiment réalité. Et il le regardait de loin, il ne remarquait même plus qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne cessait de lui courir après. Son cœur ne battait que pour les beaux yeux du blond au sourire merveilleux. Et jamais il n'avait ressentit ça pour personne d'autre.

_Dreams are my reality_

_The only kind of reality_

_Maybe my foolishness has past _

_And maybe now at last_

_I'll see how a real thing can be_

(Les rêves sont ma réalité

La seule sorte de réalité

Peut être que ma folie est passée

Et peut-être que maintenant enfin

Je verrai comment peut être une chose réelle)

Sasuke devenait fou de ne pouvoir vivre que dans ses rêves. Il voulait tout changer. Que la réalité soit sa propre réalité. Pas juste ses rêves. Tant et si bien, qu'il finit vraiment par voir Naruto à ses côtés, lui sourire comme jamais, et lui prendre la main comme s'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles, amoureux. Peut-être que son souhait était exaucé, que son rêve était réalité, qu'il allait voir comment c'était d'être réellement avec la personne qu'on aimait plus que tout au monde.

_Dreams are my reality_

_A wonderous world where I like to be_

_(Les rêves sont ma réalité_

Un monde merveilleux où j'aime vivre)

Mais quand il avait un moment de lucidité, il se rendait compte que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve. Si fantastique… Et peut-être qu'en fait c'était effectivement ça la réalité, et que le reste n'était qu'un cauchemar où il croyait ne pas être avec Naruto.

_I dream of holding you all night_

_And holding you seems right_

_Perhaps that's my reality_

(Je rêve de te tenir dans mes bras la nuit entière

Et te tenir dans mes bras semble une bonne chose

Peut-être est-ce ma réalité)

Seulement parfois quand il se réveillait, il voyait bien que Naruto n'était pas vraiment là, qu'il ne le serait sûrement jamais. Qu'est-ce que ça serait bien de serrer le petit blond contre lui, juste comme ça, il savait qu'il aurait pût rester des heures à tenir dans ses bras Naruto. Oui, et au fond c'était ça qui était vrai, cette petite bouille aux yeux bleus tout contre lui. C'était sa seule réalité. En tout cas la seule qu'il voulait vraiment.

_Met you by surprise_

_I didn't realize_

_That my life would change forever_

(Je t'ai rencontrée par surprise

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte

Que ma vie allait changer pour toujours)

Comment l'avait-il rencontré pour de vrai ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, il n'avait fait attention qu'à lui parce qu'il était aussi seul que lui. Mais il s'était sentit heureux, et en même temps en colère, quand il avait appris que tous les deux seraient dans la même équipe. Même de toute façon l'autre l'ignorait sans cesse. Et puis un jour alors qu'il regardait par-dessus la colline des Hokage le village en bas et qu'il pensait au jour où son portrait serait lui-même gravé dans la pierre, il entendit quelqu'un s'approché. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, bien trop pris par ses pensés. Mais finalement quand enfin il se retourna il tomba sur Sasuke. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, mais il trouva que le garçon debout dans l'ombre, puisque seul lui avait le droit au dernier rayon du soleil, donc que le garçon debout dans l'ombre était drôlement beau, debout, fier et froid, son visage pâle, ses yeux noirs le scrutant... C'est pour ça que sans le vouloir il lui lança un sourire gigantesque. Il ne savait pas encore que tout allait changé pour lui après ce moment.

_Tell me that it's true_

_Feelings that are cue_

_I feel something special about you_

(Dis-moi que c'est vrai

Les sentiments dont je vois le signe

Je ressens quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour toi)

Naruto était peut-être stupide parfois, un peu naïf, mais il voyait bien que Sasuke depuis ce jour le regardait différemment. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Il avait bien été forcé de l'admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux du brun. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke le fuyait chaque fois qu'il voulait s'approcher un peu. Comme s'il avait peur de la réalité, du fait que tous deux s'aimaient. Et le blond était déstabilisé, il ne savait plus si vraiment les sentiments qu'il pensait voir chez Sasuke étaient vrais, il aurait voulu que le brun s'approche lui aussi. Parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

_Dreams are my reality_

_A wonderous world where I like to be_

_Illusions are a common thing_

_I try to live in dreams_

_Although it's only fantasy_

(Les rêves sont ma réalité

Un monde merveilleux où j'aime être

Les illusions sont choses communes

J'essaie de vivre dans le rêve

Bien que ce ne soit qu'imagination)

L'un vivait dans ses rêves, et l'autre voulait réaliser les siens. Mais au fond tous les deux avaient les mêmes problèmes, ils rêvaient. Il fallait changer ça, le concrétiser. Que ça soit mieux que le rêve lui-même.

Sasuke le pensait aussi, mais il aimait le monde merveilleux dans lequel il s'était jeté, plus que la réalité qui semblait ne plus vouloir de lui. Il aurait voulu vivre dans son rêve plutôt que dans sa véritable vie, même si tout au fond de lui, tout n'était qu'imagination.

Naruto avait les mêmes illusions, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas vivre dans son rêve, mais vivre de son rêve, le réalisé. Et il ferait tout pour ça. Tout.

_Dreams are my reality_

_I like to dream of you close to me_

(Les rêves sont ma réalité

J'aime rêver à toi auprès de moi)

Et Sasuke rêvait de Naruto auprès de lui, et Naruto voulait Sasuke auprès de lui. Tout deux voulaient et rêvaient la même chose. Mais l'un était trop perdu dans sa fausse réalité pour s'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça que Naruto décida d'agir. De ne pas laisser Sasuke fuir. Un jour il lui donna rendez vous à la colline des Hokage, en lui disant qu'ils avaient des comptes à règler puis il s'y rendit. Alors en regardant le soleil se couché il attendit.

_I dream of loving in the night_

_And loving you seems right_

_Perhaps that's my reality_

(Je rêve d'aimer dans la nuit

Et t'aimer semble une bonne chose

Peut être est-ce ma réalité)

Sasuke avait bien entendu que Naruto lui donnait rendez-vous. Et il s'y rendit. Parce que c'était à cet endroit qu'il s'était plongé dans ses rêves, qu'il était tombé amoureux de Naruto, que sa vie avait totalement changé. Il le retrouva une nouvelle fois debout à regarder le village en bas, toujours aussi beau. Le blond se retourna et lui sourit à nouveau. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux devant la même scène d'il y avait plusieurs jours. Alors le blond doucement s'approcha, et sans un mot posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke et l'embrassa doucement. Le brun sentit son cœur battre plus fort, était-ce un rêve encore, était-ce la réalité ? Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et prolongea le baiser. La nuit était là maintenant. Et tous deux s'aimaient, et s'aimer ils aimaient ça.

Finalement y avait vraiment que ça qui comptait… Il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Fin !

Sasuke : -- !

L'autatrice : quoi qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sasuke : mais t'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer encore ? Un rêveur qui confond rêve et réalité…

L'autatrice : moi je te trouve plutôt mignon dans cette fic, tu as presque l'air gentil

Sasuke : c'est bien ça le problème

Naruto : moi je m'en fiche, parce que tout le long Sasuke rêve de MOI ! BOUAHAHAHH !

L'autatrice : tu vois Naruto est content lui

Sasuke : oui je vois

Naruto : Sasuke, soit un peu plus content, on finis ensemble à la fin non ?

Sasuke : oui

Naruto : alors souriiiis

Sasuke : hein ?

L'autatrice : Naruto laisse tomber, il ne connais pas le sens de ce mot

Naruto : ah oui j'avais oublié

Sasuke : bon vous avez finis là ?

L'autatrice : non je commence uhuhu

Sasuke : --'

Naruto : Allez fait pas la tête, t'es tout mignon dans cette songfic…

Sasuke : je sais l'autre me l'a déjà dit

Kira passant par là : Faites gaffe, j'ai le death note ! Je vous tue, si vous embêtez l'autatrice !

Naruto tout naïf : naaaaaaaaaaaan, laisse Sasuchan en vie !

Sasuke avec un air désepéré : enlève cette perruque la folle ça te va pas du tout, on voit bien que tu ressembles pas à Kira

L'autatrice : bah je pensais que ça allait marcher pourtant… Bon trêve de bavardage… Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Sasuke : nul --

L'autatrice : mais je te parle pas à toi, je parle à mes lectateurnichou adoré !


End file.
